A Prince's Healed Heart
by LinXiaoAi17
Summary: When a girl from the year 2009 shows up in Narnia Caspian begins to forget the heart ache he felt for Susan and feel something else, but will that change when he finds out something about her? CaspianXOC
1. Prologue

Running in a dark forest at night with no moon or stars out should have scared the girl…but what she was more scared of was what she was running from. A man was chasing her with a knife. He managed to cut her once in the arm so there was blood dripping from her arm and the knife.

"Sarah come back!" he yelled

She just kept running but faster. She tripped over something and fell. She got up as fast as she could but not before he managed to make two slashes in her leg and one in her side. She ran into something that looked like a small cave. She ran until she saw a bright light. When she took another step she was at the gate to a tall castle in the middle of the day.

'_I must be seeing things'_ she thought staring up at the castle.

"My lady." She heard someone say.

Sarah turned around to see a woman looking at her.

"Are you alright my lady?"

Sarah could only stare at the woman and how strangely she was dressed. Her eyes wondered to the village behind the women then back to her. Just as she was about to say something she felt all strength leave her and she collapsed. The last thing she heard was the woman shouting for help, then she fell into darkness.

* * *

This is just the beginning but so I hope you all like it so far. I'll update with soon. Thanks for reading ^.^

-Lin Xiao Ai


	2. Chapter 1

Sarah awoke to an immense pain coming from her side. She looked around the room feeling very confused. She was lying in a bed in a room she's never seen before. She sat up and looked around the room.

'_Wow.'_ She thought _'Who ever lives here must really like old castles to style a room like this.'_

She heard the door opened and turned to see who entered.

"You're awake." A woman said. "It is good to see you well my lady." She said walking into the room going towards a wardrobe near the window.

'_Why do people keep calling me 'my lady'?' _she asked herself.

"The prince will be glad to know you are awake."

"The prince?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes, he has come in very often to make sure you are doing well." The woman smiled at her and handed her a dress she pulled from the wardrobe. "You should change into something not so strange or inappropriate." That was all the woman said before leaving.

Sarah sighed deeply before looking down at what the woman handed her.

'_Oh! Why did she have to give me a dress?'_ She thought to herself before closing her eyes. Sarah was never the type of girl that liked dresses.

She heard the door open again. She looked at the open door to see a tall man with thick shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes.

"You are awake." He said with a slight smile. "Are you feeling well?"

"I guess so." Sarah answered. "Who are you?" She asked

"Oh, forgive me for my rudeness, I am Prince Caspian," He told her. "The tenth."

"So…are you the prince that that woman was talking about?"

"Yes, I am the only prince of these lands."

"Speaking of 'these lands' where exactly am I?"

"You are in Narnia."

"Narnia?" She asked confused by the name she was given. "I've never heard of Narnia." She told him. Truth is even though she told him she'd never heard of it, it sounded very familiar.

"I am not surprised… you probably come from the same land as our kings and queens."

"Kings and queens?" she asked even more confused now then ever.

'_Don't kingdoms only have one King and Queen?' _ She asked herself.

"Yes, are you from a land called England?" He asked her.

"I'm not but all the family on my dad's side is." She told him.

There was silence for a few moments.

"I am sorry but I do not think you gave me your name." he said curious about her.

"Right," she said realizing that she hadn't given her name when he gave his. "I'm Sarah."

"Lady Sarah, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said bowing a little bit. "I am sorry if you did not sleep well, I did not think it was proper to undress you until you were awake."

Sarah looked down and noticed she was still in her jeans and tank top. She saw the holes made by the knife and saw that her wounds were wrapped. Remembering she had been running away from someone until she passed out made her worry.

"Oh my god!" she stated panicked. "Was there a man fallowing me when I was found?" she asked in a frightened tone.

"A man?" he asked seeming confused. "Was this man the one that did this to you, lady Sarah?" he asked. When she looked down and didn't answer he had a feeling he had his answer. "You need not worry, lady Sarah, there was no man fallowing you."

She breathed a sigh of relief hearing this. He sat on the bed next to her and put his finger under her chin to lift her head up. She stared into his eyes for a moment before looking away again.

'_Why does he look familiar?'_ she asked herself.

She looked back at him to find that he was still staring at her.

"You should change into something not so inappropriate." He said.

Hearing this confused Sarah. She was covered up far more than most girls.

"Thanks but I don't really like dresses." She told him. "And how is this inappropriate?"

"Women should wear dresses." He said standing up walking towards the door. "I believe that dress would suit you." Hearing this made her blush some, though she wasn't sure why. "If you would like, lady Sarah, I would very much like to show you the rest of the castle…and perhaps the rest of the kingdom later."

Sarah stood from the bed and smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'd like that." She smiled. "And please, don't call me 'lady Sarah', just Sarah is fine." She said. She hated the formalities. She knew that Caspian could only be a few years older than her and she wasn't used to talking to people around her age formally.

He smiled at her before leaving.

She sighed again before looking down at the dress. She had to admit that it was beautiful. It was a nice red color that was a little bit long on her but she honestly did like how it looked on her.

'_As nice and as pretty as this looks.'_ She thought _'I still don't like dresses.'_ She knew that she couldn't do anything about it though so she put it on made the best out of it as she could.

Suddenly Sarah saw Caspian's face flash through her memory. She remembered how his eyes looked. She blushed a little bit thinking about it. She couldn't help but feel as if she'd seen him somewhere before. It may have been long ago because she couldn't see him in her memory from before that day, but she knew she'd seen him somewhere.

She sighed again before turning to the door.

'_Okay! Time to get some answers from this Prince Caspian.'_

**This is the first Chapter and I worked pretty hard on it (even though I know it's not that long). I'll work on getting the chapters longer. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks**

**-Lin Xiao Ai**


	3. Chapter 2

Sarah walked out of the castle and into the courtyard. She looked around trying to find Caspian. He never mentioned where he wanted to meet her after she was done dressing. She walked through most of the courtyard hoping she'd find him, or at least someone who knew where he was. She found him talking with an older man in the middle of the courtyard. He looked over to her and smiled. She walked over to him. He smiled seeing the dress she was in.

"You look beautiful." He told her. She blushed, unsure why. "Sarah this is my professor." He said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, lady Sarah." He said with a smile. "The prince has told me that your family comes from the same land as our kings and queens."

"Not me, my dad and his family are." She explained.

"Then what land do you come from?" the professor asked her.

"I'm from LA." She told them. Both the professor and Caspian looked confused. "Los Angeles." She said its full name. They still looked confused.

"I have never heard of this land." Caspian said. "Have you Professor?" he asked.

"No, my prince, I have not."

'_That's weird.'_ Sarah thought to herself _'then again…everything about this place is somewhat odd…I wouldn't be surprised if this is like an alternate universe or something.' _

"Well…Sarah would you like for me to show you the castle now?" Caspian asked her.

Sarah smiled. There was something about Caspian that made her heart flutter.

"Sure."

Caspian said goodbye to his professor before walking with Sarah out of the courtyard and into the castle.

Caspian showed her the whole castle. He explained what the artwork and tapestries represented and introduced her to some of the servants and some Narnians.

Once they were outside again he showed her the garden. She was breath taken by it.

"It's so beautiful." She told him looking at all the flowers and the other plants.

"My mother planted it." He explained.

"Where is she now?" Sarah asked. "I'd like to meet her."

"I am sorry," Caspian started "I am afraid that will not be possible."

"Why not?" She asked confused.

Caspian was silent for a while. Sarah saw a pained look on his face.

"She is dead, so is my father…they were killed by my uncle."

"Oh my god…Caspian I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you about your mother."

"No, it is not your fault, you did not know."

They sat on the grass in silence for several minutes before Sarah became irritated with it. She looked over at him and saw how truly handsome, how his deep brown eyes gleamed in the sun. Caspian shook his head as if trying to clear his mind before looking at Sarah. He smiled and stood up.

"I will show you the rest of the kingdom." Caspian told her with a smile. He offered her his hand. She smiled up at him and took it. For some reason Sarah was reluctant to let his hand go.

"Your highness." They heard from behind them once they stood up. Caspian turned to see who called for him, Sarah walked to his side to get a better look. When she saw who called she screamed and ran behind Caspian.

"It's a giant talking rat!" she almost yelled.

The rat in question walked closer to Caspian and Sarah.

"If you will, my lady, I am a mouse." He told her in a gentlemanly tone.

Caspian turned to look at Sarah in the eye. He took hold of her hands to calm her.

"This is no ordinary mouse Sarah; this is Reepicheep, a knight of Narnia and most certainly not someone to be afraid of."

"I'm not used to rats…sorry mice… I've never seen one in person…let alone one this big or one that can talk."

Reepicheep walked slowly toward Sarah. She backed away some but Caspian put his arm around her waist to hold her in place. Once Sarah felt his arm around her and his hand rest on her hip she blushed and looked up at him. He looked down at her. They held eye contact for the slightest moment but Sarah felt something.

By the time they looked away from each other Reepicheep was less than a foot away from Caspian and Sarah.

"I am not like other mice, my lady." Reepicheep told her hoping she would not be afraid of him.

Sarah kneeled down and looked at him. He was cuter than the mice back in her world. He walked closer to her. Once he was close enough she reached out her hand and pet him at the top of his head. Sarah smiled.

"Sarah would you mind if I talk to Reepicheep alone for a moment?" Caspian asked her.

She looked up at him before standing up. Sarah looked around finding the professor not far away.

"Take your time, I'll talk with the professor while you're talking with Reepicheep…maybe he could tell me some more about Narnia." Sarah said with a smile before walking toward the professor.

Reepicheep smiled as he saw the prince stare at Sarah while she walked away.

'_Maybe he's starting to move on.'_ Reepicheep thought to himself.

---

After talking to the professor about Narnian history she began to understand more about the Kings and Queens of old, as they were called there. She also began to understand other aspects of Narnia. She learned that just a few months before she came everyone thought that Narnians were extinct. She learned that the kings and queens of old had come back to help defeat the Telmarines. She also learned about Caspian's uncle and what a crule man he was. Sarah felt disgusted just hearing about the things he did to Caspian's parents and to Caspian. Not many people knew what Miraz would do to Caspian when he was angry.

'_No one should ever go though that.' _Sarah thought once the professor was done telling her about Caspian's childhood. The thought of Caspian going through this made her angry and sad at once. A single tear escaped her eye, but she quickly whipped it away before anyone could see.

"Thank you for telling me about the history of this place professor, it means a lot to me." Sarah told him.

"It's my pleasure, lady Sarah." He told her with a smile. "But you do not need to thank me, not many people know the true history of Narnia, so I love telling who ever asks."

Sarah smiled at his kindness. He reminded her of her grandfather in that way.

Caspian came over to Sarah moments later to continue their tour of the kingdom. They walked around the market and through out most of the town when he noticed the pink color from her cheeks had disappeared.

"Sarah are you alright?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Why do you ask?" She said worried to tell him.

"Your cheeks were a pink color before, now they are pale."

Sarah was surprised that he noticed, most people think she's embarrassed about when they see the color to her cheeks or they don't even notice at all.

"Honestly, I'm feeling a bit worn out and it was kind of hot today…I don't do well in the heat." She explained.

"Then you should go to the castle and rest."

Caspian led her back to the castle to the room she had woken up in. Caspian sent for one of the servants to bring her some night cloths. She found her jeans and put them on under her dress so she could sleep in those once they brought her night cloths. Caspian stayed with her until the servant came back.

"Good night Sarah, sleep well and feel better." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Good night Caspian…sweet dreams." She said before he closed the door behind him.

**Thanks for reading ^.^ I'll try to update more often from now on. **

**Reviews are appreciated ^.^**

**-Lin Xiao Ai**


	4. Chapter 3

It had been weeks in Narnia since Sarah had arrived. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever get back home again. But in all honesty the more time she spent with Caspian the less she cared. She grew to admire his beauty more each day. She loved the way his eyes would sparkle when he smiled or laughed and the way his thick hair moved when he would walk or ride a horse or train on a windy day.

'_Oh God what's wrong with me?'_ she asked herself while watching him take care of his horse; he was so gentle with it. Sarah knew she was beginning to form a crush on Caspian and didn't want that. _'Its like I have a chance anyway…prince's need to marry a princess or at least someone of noble blood…and I'm not either of which.'_ Sarah pushed the thought of him to the back of her mind and looked over at Reepicheep talking with Trufflehunter.

Trufflehunter had become one of Sarah's closest friends in Narnia. He was defiantly not like other badgers. He talked to Sarah about what happened to the Narnian's both before and during the war against the Telmarines.

Sarah laughed when she saw Reepicheep and Caspian begin swordfight training. She found it amusing that a mouse was able to take down someone Caspian's size.

At the sound of her laughter Caspian looked up at her and smiled to himself. As he did Reepicheep was able to knock him to the ground. Caspian couldn't believe he was taken off guard like that. Sarah seemed to have that effect on him. He looked up at Sarah to see her with a shocked look on her face. When she saw he was ok she smiled softly at him.

Something about Caspian warmed her heart like no other person could.

She wondered what song would describe this part of her life. Sarah often thought that her life should have a soundtrack or a playlist to it.

Later that night after dinner Sarah was on the same hill she was earlier that day. She looked at the stars as a single tear escaped her eye with a sad smile on her face. She hadn't noticed Caspian behind her.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Caspian asked her when he saw the tear.

Sarah turned to look at him.

"I'm fine." She said.

"If you were fine you would not be crying." He told her. "Do you miss your home?"

"I'm happy I'm here…I hate it back home…but I miss my best friend." Sarah was forced to stop to try to control her tears.

"You're best friend?" Caspian questioned. "Normally people miss their homes or their families."

"Yeah well… I'm not that close with my family and I've been looking for a way to get out of my home for a while." Sarah told him. "But my best friend always understood me…she's like my twin sister, she feels what I feel, she thinks what I think, when I cry she cries… this is the longest we've been apart since we were 8." She told him.

He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her to him. He lets her burry her face in his shoulder and cry. Moments later she pulls away.

"I'm sorry." She says whipping her tears away. "I'm sorry." She says again.

"You do not need to be sorry Sarah. It is normal for a girl to cry."

"Not for me…the only person that has seen me cry in six years is my best friend, I haven't cried in public since six years ago."

"Why?" Caspian asked confused. Most girls in Narnia were not afraid to cry in public.

"It shows weakness…even though I don't get along with my family that's one thing that my mother taught me…to never cry in public always let them see your strong side and never let them see your weak side." She said.

"But women do not need to be strong; they have men to do that for them."

"That is completely sexist, where I'm from women are strong some can even be stronger than men." He looked at her trying to understand the world she came from. "I have to be strong for myself…no one else in my life is going to be."

This confused Caspian even more.

'_Wasn't she just talking about a best friend that was always with her?'_ Caspian asked himself.

"What about your best friend?" Caspian asked her.

"She's strong for me when I can't be, but in a few years I know we're going to be in different places and I'll end up alone," Sarah paused to fight back the tears. "So I have to be strong for myself now."

Caspian looked at her in amazement. No girl in Narnia is worried about being strong for themselves. All the women in his kingdom only worry about finding a good husband to take care of them; Sarah seemed to want to take care of herself.

"Sarah…how old are you?" Caspian asked.

"I'm 16, I'll be 17 soon." She told him. "Why?"

"No woman here thinks like you…not even the grown women, I was just curious…but I suppose you are wise beyond your years; not even I have thought like that and I am 22." He explained

Sarah looked up at him to find that he was staring at her. They searched each others eyes for a moment. Caspian was sure of something now. He leaned down slowly looking in her eyes. His lips touched hers not a moment later. Sarah closed her eyes and kissed back. They stayed like that for several seconds. Suddenly Sarah realized something.

"No." She said softly pulling away. "I'm sorry, I…I…" Sarah couldn't finish her sentence. She got up and left leaving Caspian watching her leave.

---

'_God what's wrong with me?' _Sarah asked herself pacing around in her room. _'He's a prince and I'm just a commoner…for all I know I could be put to death for even trying to kiss him.'_

She sighed and sat down on the bed.

'_I wont let this happen, if it does I'll just end up getting hurt one way or another.'_

She lay down and looked at the dark ceiling.

'_I miss Christine…she'd be able to help me through this.'_ Sarah thought before sleep overtook her.

---

Caspian was confused by his feelings. He was sure that Susan had been the one for him. But since meeting Sarah he began to feel differently.

He began to have strong feelings for Sarah. The kiss proved it if nothing else, it felt right and good…better than anything he's felt in a long time. Possibly even better than the kiss he shared with Susan.

'_Perhaps I should find Trufflehunter to discus this.' _Caspian thought.

With a sigh he got up from where he was sitting in search of his badger friend in hopes of sorting out his feelings.

---

Caspian found Trufflehunter and told him how he had been feeling since Sarah arrived and told him of what had happened between them.

"You said she kissed you as well?" Trufflehunter asked.

"Yes, but she pulled away and left right after."

"Well then, it appears she is not sure of her feelings as of yet." The badger told him.

"But what of my feelings?" Caspian questioned.

"Is it not obvious?"

Caspian was confused by this remark. Obviously it wasn't obvious or else he wouldn't have asked for Trufflehunter's help.

"Concentrate on what you feel when you are near her. Think about it tonight and I'm sure you will have your answer."

With that the badger left leaving Caspian alone in his room.

'_Perhaps,' _Caspian thought _'perhaps I have moved on.' _

Caspian closed his eyes and thought about his feelings before drifting off to sleep with a small smile at his thoughts.

**I loved writing this chapter ^.^**

**If you're all wondering who Christine is when Sarah says 'I miss Christine' Christine is her best friend that she talked about earlier in the chapter. Just thought I'd put a name to the title ^.^**

**Honestly I do think my life should have a soundtrack to it and since that's how my character feels also (just a small bit of myself that I through in there) I'm going to make a soundtrack/playlist (which ever you want to call it) to this story. I'll let everyone know when it's up and I'll provide a URL as well. I'll also tell you which song goes with which chapter.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviews are so loved.**

**Thank you to those of you who have left reviews so far ^.^**

**-Lin Xiao Ai**


	5. Chapter 4

Sarah had been avoiding Caspian for 3 days. She didn't know how to face him or what to say to him after they kissed. Every time Sarah thought about it she blushed.

Caspian was growing impatient with it. He wanted nothing more in the passing days than to get close to Sarah and try to figure out his feelings, but every time he tried she would run off saying Trufflehunter wanted to talk to her or Reepicheep wanted to show her something. He was growing quite irritated.

He decided to go to her room in the early morning knowing she'd have no way of trying to get away from him that way.

He knocked. He waited for several moments but she didn't answer. He knocked again. He heard moving from inside the room and knew she would open the door. When she did Sarah was still in her sleeping gown with her hair let down from how she normally would put it up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked.

She looked at him for a moment.

"No…no you didn't wake me." She said. He knew she was lying, he could see the sleep that was still visible in her eyes. She walked away leaving the door open which he assumed mean he was allowed in. She sat down on her bed as she looked out the window that was right next to her bed. He watched as her eyes glimmered with the sun that was shinning through the window. That's when he noticed something about her.

"Your skin is not as dark as a Telmarine's but it is not as light as the kings and queens." He observed.

Sarah looked at her arms and hands looking at her skin.

"That's because I'm half." She said.

"Half?"

"Half Mexican and half English, my mom and her family are Mexican and my dad and his family are English." She explained.

Silence over took the room for a few minutes. Caspian didn't know how to bring what he wanted to say to her, and Sarah wasn't about to start any conversations.

"You have been avoiding me." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said. "I just," Sarah paused to think "I don't actually have an excuse for why."

He watched her for a moment and saw that she was truly sorry but he still didn't understand why she was avoiding him. Then something dawned on him.

"It was because we kissed?" He asked.

Sarah blushed and bit her lip at the thought. She remembered the feel of his lips against hers. This only caused her to blush more. She sighed and looked down.

"We shouldn't have done that." She said.

Caspian couldn't believe what he was hearing. Most women would give anything to kiss a prince. It seemed as if Sarah would do anything to take back kissing him. His heart hurt at that thought.

"Why not?" Caspian asked sitting next to her.

"You're a prince…which means one day you'll be a king…a king that will be expected to provide an air of royal, or at the very least, noble blood." Sarah looked up at him. "I know how kings are, they find someone to have their baby and then find someone else to sleep with because they've grown tired of their wives." Or at least that's how it seemed from everything she's read.

"Not every king is like that." Caspian knew he was trying to convince her that he would be a good to her if she accepted him.

"I will not give into this." Sarah said standing up walking to the other side of the room. "Now will you please leave so I can change?"

"No, I will not leave." Caspian said. "I want to know why you think this way of kings."

"Almost every king where I'm from has been like that…and it's not just the kings…its men and boys that are like that too, all they care about is the next girl they're going to sleep with."

Caspian had come very close to her, it made her uncomfortable. She backed farther away from him.

"Please leave." Sarah's voice was soft. She was on the verge of crying.

"Sarah,"

"Please Caspian…I don't want to talk right now."

He sighed and left. He stayed by her door for a moment listening to her sobs. He sighed again and left.

---

Sarah sat on her bed trying to calm her sobs. She heard a knock on her door.

'Lady Sarah?' She recognized the knocker's voice as Trufflehunter's.

He opened the door and peered through. When he knew it was ok he came in and closed the door behind him.

"What is it that troubles you?" Trufflehunter asked seeing that she was still sobbing.

"Nothing troubles me." Sarah said with a sad smile on your face. She knew she was lying to him and to herself.

"I believe that something is troubling you." Trufflehunter said. "But I can that you do not wish to speak of it as of yet."

Sarah looked at him a bit surprised that he was not going to make her tell him what it was that was bothering her.

"Yet I can also see that it has to do with matters of the heart and that talking about it would be better."

"Honestly Trufflehunter, it's nothing…I'm just…confused, in more ways than one." Sarah said as the last tear she had spilled over her eye.

"And what is it you're confused of?" He asked.

Sarah didn't want to answer, but she knew that if she kept it inside much longer she would explode sooner or later. So with as much pride as she could muster she stood up from her bed, walked over to the near by window, blinked her eyes a few times to make sure she had cried all the tears she could cry, and with a sigh began to explain.

"I'm just so confused about everything." Sarah started. "I'm confused about how I got here and who brought me here. I'm confused about how things work here. I'm confused about how animals are able to talk here. I'm confused about Caspian and…" She couldn't bring herself to admit the truth even to herself. She sighed again and closed her eyes. "I'm just so confused about everything."

Trufflehunter understood. He was sure the shock of this new world was a grate deal to handle for her. But that wasn't the part of their conversation that caught his attention the most.

"What is it of Caspian that confuses you?" He asked almost as if he knew.

"Where I'm from Prince's and King's have many wives, or at least have many mistresses. They're cruel and heartless and think of nothing but themselves and their wealth. But…Caspian…he doesn't seem heartless in the least. He's very kind and trusting." Sarah's voice softened as she finished her sentence.

"That he is, Lady Sarah. He is the kindest ruler these lands have had in centuries."

Sarah turned to look at her badger friend.

"Look," Sarah started "I don't feel comfortable talking about this, could we change the subject?"

"Of course." Trufflehunter said with a smile. "Reepicheep and I found something near where the villagers found you." He said before walking out of the room and then right back in.

"My bag!" Sarah said happily when she saw Trufflehunter holding it. She had never been happier to see the denim bag in her whole life. It wasn't a small bag but it wasn't large either. She started going through it to make sure everything was still there. "My book, wallet, camera, MP3 player. Oh thank God, I have technology again!" Sarah said holding the camera and mp3 player close while smiling.

Trufflehunter smiled to see her happy again.

"Now that I have given back what is yours I shall leave you, Lady Sarah." He said before walking out of the room.

---

Sarah had been walking around the castle and the gardens taking pictures. She loved the beauty of Narnia and wanted to remember it if she ever left. She saw Caspian sitting on the same hill they sat on the night the kissed. She bit her lip then took his picture. She defiantly wanted to remember Caspian.

Caspian saw her taking pictures of everything in site and was confused about what she doing. He had never seen anything like what she was holding before. He stood up and walked to her. He saw taking pictures of his mother's garden.

"What are you doing?" He asked

Sarah was startled by his voice. She wasn't expecting anyone to come near her while she was taking pictures.

"Oh, I'm taking pictures."

"Pictures? With that?"

"Yeah…it kind of draws the picture very quickly and saves it and then when you go back to look at it, it looks almost like the real thing." Sarah explained to him.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"The wonders of technology." She answered with a smile.

Caspian didn't understand but decided not to ask any more questions on the matter. He looked down at Sarah as she took pictures and couldn't help himself. He brought his hand up to her cheek and rested it there for a moment. Sarah looked away from her camera and into Caspian's eyes. He stared back into hers. He leaned down and was about to kiss her but she moved away before their lips were anywhere near each other.

"We can't do this Caspian." You said softly.

"Why not?"

Sarah shook her head and began to walk away. Caspian grabbed her arm so she couldn't leave. She turned to look at him.

"Why will you not accept me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Caspian you don't even know if I'm going back home or not."

"I do not care…that would change nothing."

"But it would Caspian, you would never be able to see me or hear my voice again…could you handle that?"

Sarah got her arm free and began to walk away.

"Why will you not accept me?!" he called after her.

She turned around as the words left her mouth.

"I will not be some wife who stays home while her husband is out with another woman to fill his physical wants because he got tired of me!"

Caspian had a blank look on his face. He didn't know what to think of her statement.

"I will not be left crying alone mourning the loss of a guy because he found a younger more attractive girl."

"Sarah, I promise you that if-"

"Caspian, I can't trust that…most promises are broken before they're even made." Sarah said cutting him off. She walked away leaving Caspian alone.

---

Caspian remained where Sarah had left him. Reepicheep saw him and decided to see why he looked so distressed.

"What troubles you your highness?"

"I do not understand."

"Understand what, your majesty."

"I do not understand why she will not accept me." With that Caspian got up and went into the castle hoping to get away from everyone and everything to think.

---

Sarah couldn't think straight. She was angry and confused.

She was angry because she had already told Caspian that she didn't want to be with him and he was still trying to make her his.

She was confused because now she wasn't sure about her feelings. She was confused after the kiss but she was even more confused after what had happened. He was trying to be with her. She thought that meant something. She was hopping that meant that he wasn't as bad as all the kings and princes in her world. She was also confused because the more she told Caspian she didn't want to be with him the more she knew she was lying.

She then did what she always did in her world when she was confused. She took out her MP3 player and played through one of her playlists. She was thankful it was fully charged.

The song that played didn't really describe how she was feeling until the chorus started playing. Sarah could see herself with Caspian while the song played. Afterwards she was sure of one thing. She had strong feelings for Caspian, and she was scared to realize it.

'_Damn song…why did David Archuleta have to make it!?'_ she asked herself.

Sarah sighed and closed her eyes as she waited for sleep come and take away her problems.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know I said that about the last chapter but it's true. I enjoy writing each and every chapter but there are some that I enjoy writing more than others.**

**And just so we're all clear on one thing. I don't have anything against David Archuleta or his music in the least. He's one of my favorite singers but I just had to put that line in…it fit. I guess you all have a clue to one song that's going to be on the soundtrack/playlist.**

**Speaking of which…I have the link for you all ^.^ Right now I'm just adding songs for when they go with a chapter. So when I update, and I say a song goes with it that's when I'll add it to the soundtrack/playlist. For this chapter I put 2 songs. The first song is pretty much how Caspian feels in this chapter. And, since I pretty much told you all who the song is by, I used the song Crush is what Sarah listens to and the chorus is how she feels. Here's the link ^.^ .com/people/JWYi_2h/playlist/wyWrLEoL/a-princes-healed-heart-music-playlist/**

**Please tell me what you think of the soundtrack/playlist, and also tell me what you think of this chapter or the story so far**

**Remember reviews are loved and appreciated ^.^ Thanks for reading ^.^**

**-Lin Xiao Ai**


	6. Chapter 5

Caspian had not wanted to see anyone for two days. He remained his room in deep thought. He didn't understand why Sarah wouldn't accept his feelings for her. He cared for her like he did for no other. He was sure he was in love, but he had the strongest feeling that Sarah didn't feel the same about him…and that broke his heart. He didn't think that he could feel worse than when Susan left but it turns out he was wrong.

"Your highness?" Trufflehunter called from outside the door.

Caspian sighed before opening the door.

"Yes Trufflehunter?"

"I came to check on you, you have seemed quite unhappy."

"I am unhappy."

"Why is that?"

Caspian looked at his friend with a hurt face before answering.

"Sarah." Was all it took for the badger to understand.

"Does she not return your feelings?"

"It does not appear so." Caspian was disheartened. He had never felt his heart ache like this before.

"Perhaps all she needs is time."

Caspian thought about this while walking out on his balcony. He looked over to Trufflehunter before looking back at the beauty of Narnia.

"She has had time." He said before walking out of his room.

Trufflehunter sighed and decided to fallow.

'_I'm sure this will all turn out well.'_ Trufflehunter thought.

---

Sarah couldn't quite understand her own feelings. She knew she cared for Caspian very much, she suspected that she loved him. But she had such a hard time trusting guys that she didn't know if telling him was a good idea or not. She wanted to tell him desperately but she couldn't bring herself to. She closed her eyes and sighed.

'_I just can't seem to tell him.'_ Sarah thought. _'I know I care for him…more than I've ever cared for any guy…but I just can't tell him.'_ Sarah felt a tear slid down her cheek as she thought about what not telling him would mean._ 'Why am I getting so emotional?' _She asked herself before continuing with her other thought. _'If I don't tell him I know I'll regret it for the rest of my life…I don't want to go on thinking of what might have happened.' _Sarah had made up her mind. _'I have to tell him.'_

Sarah got up and left her room. While walking to Caspian's room she felt the nervousness in the pit of her stomach.

She knocked on his door. She was surprised to find Trufflehunter answer instead of Caspian.

"May I help you Lady Sarah?"

"Yes, I was just wondering where Caspian is." She told him. There was a twinkle in his eye as she said this.

"The prince went for a walk to clear his thoughts, it appears as something as been bothering him as of late." He told her.

"Do you know what's bothering him?"

Instead of answering directly he turned to her and asked her a question.

"Lady Sarah, if I may ask, what are your exact feelings for our prince?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Sarah looked down. She couldn't look at the little badger. She nodded slowly.

"Then go to him, and explain why you have been avoiding him…I know from the look on your face he is in as much heart ache as you are, Lady Sarah."

Sarah smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you Trufflehunter."

With a smile Sarah left the room, off to find Caspian hopping that she could explain her feelings and that he'd understand why she has been avoiding her.

---

Sarah walked through the gardens and courtyard looking for Caspian. She couldn't find him and began to think that he had gone on a horse ride or a walk around the town. Right as she was about to give up hope of finding him in that instant she found him on the same hill where they shared their first kiss. Seeing him on the hill made her feel nervous. She had no idea how she was going to talk to him about her feelings. She hopped that Trufflehunter was right about him feeling the same but she was worried about being rejected by him. This was a guy that she was most certain she was in love with, so being rejected by him would hurt more than being rejected by anyone else. She wasn't sure what it was that made her love him so much, she just knew she did and at that moment that was all that mattered.

Slowly she made her way up the hill. The nervousness she felt only grew as she became closer to him. She sighed before standing right next to him. She looked up at him just admiring how handsome he was.

'_ok…it's now or never.'_ She thought looking away from him.

"Caspian," He turned to her upon hearing his name. "Look, I have a really hard time trusting guys…so because of that I've been blocking out the things I've been feeling for you and…" She stopped herself. She couldn't put the last part into words. This was the first time she would confess to a guy that she loved him and didn't know how to. "I just…I don't know how to trust guys." Sarah couldn't think of any other way to put it. She hopped he understood.

He turned his body to face hers and looked her in the eye.

"You can trust me Sarah, I promise you."

"You can't promise that." Sarah said with tears in her eyes shaking her head. She really has become more emotional while in Narnia.

"Yes I can,"

"No you can't…most promise's are broken before they're even made."

"I can promise it Sarah, because I love you." Caspian said cupping her face in his hands. "I care not of your blood line; I love you because you are you."

"Oh, Caspian." The tears in her eyes had finally fallen, out of joy, before Caspian kissed her softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

For the first time in her life she felt safe in the arms of guy. Sure she felt safe in her dad's arms and her best friend's brother's arms but this was a different kind of safe, it was the kind that let her know that no matter what she did or said he'd never judge her and never stop loving her. Once the feeling had completely sunk in she leaned closer into his body. She was amazed at how perfectly they seemed to fit together. She focused on nothing but the feeling of Caspian's lips on hers. This was definitely her favorite feeling in the world. As he was pulling away she leaned farther up and threaded her hand through his hair so the kisses wouldn't stop.

They only pulled away as the need for air became too great, and when they did they didn't move from their positions, she looked him right in the eye before speaking.

"Caspian…I…I love you too." She said with a soft shy smiled smile. Caspian grinned at her before kissing her again. She pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"Caspian, I need to know that you'll be there for me when I need you and when things aren't ok you'll try to make them ok." Sarah was terrified of getting hurt. He rest his forehead against hers before speaking softly.

"I will always be here for you, Sarah, no matter what problems you are having I will always do my best to make them good again."

Caspian reached down and kissed her again. Neither of them wanted to stop and they both felt like they were living the perfect dream as their lips moved against each others. They spent the rest of the afternoon on the hill that way; just being in each others arms, holding each other tightly, and loving the feeling of each others lips and soft and passionate kisses.

**They finally admitted to each other how they feel ^.^ I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**I know at the end of the last chapter I posted a link to the playlist/soundtrack and I noticed that it didn't show up so I'm guessing it's just the site or the link it's self but I did put it on a different site and I will post it on my profile. The first 2 songs are for the last chapter (the first one is how Caspian feels and the chorus of the 2****nd**** one is how Sarah feels) and the 3****rd**** song is for this chapter. I used that one because Sarah does have a hard time trusting guys so she wants to know that he'll be there for her before she gives into her feelings for him. ^.^**

**Remember reviews are loved ^.^ and if you do have any questions about this chapter or the story over all or the playlist then feel free to message me ^.^**

**Thanks for reading **

**-Lin Xiao Ai**


End file.
